User talk:Perchan
Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:34, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Arcanism I know there are already some pages of Arcanism, but I was thinking of making my own. As for my version its accurately to call it tradition Arcane Magic found in many games. The Arcanism is a subgroup of Caster or Holder Magic depending on the medium used. It uses nine tradition forces used in arcane magic. Example this what I call Arcanism of the Elements its one spell. This spell can allow the caster to control the tradition four base elements of air, fire, earth, and water. However each spell has set limitations that can't be surpassed. This particular Arcanism cannot be used as having four Maker Magic, now some can do stuff like Ajeel use of Sand. But cannot make weapons and the like. Furthermore it cannot create new amounts only control pre-existing material. Also another limitation is each one has both a time limit of use and cool down period. Only the most powerful mages can bend this rule. Inshort the Arcanism are nine magics that give dominance over one specific part of the world. But its not reality altering and one doesn't need to learn all nine. Most mages only use Arcanism. Also about Historians of the Living. A little to Infinite Tsyukoyomi for me so I will drop it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:58, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Subnote can you archive my talk ppage? I use to know but can't figure it out.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:01, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the archive. As for the Arcanism, it's not just elemental magic. It's nine spells that control nine specific things, not just elements. I'll make them all and get back to you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:28, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I decided from nine to four forms of Arcanism. As nine are too many to make. Here are the Arcanism. *1. The Elements I already gave you its limitations. *2. The transformation of objects. Can transform non-organic things into other things. *3. The Healing Arts, a type of healing magic not linked to Sky Dragon|God Healing Magic. It can cure infections and heal wounds even remove scars. But its second to Wendy's healing. *4. The Power of Life and Death. This is the strongest spell of Arcanism also it's forbidden and a Black Art spell. It can't kill or resurrect anyone. It's a balancing spell. If someone is dying, another can take the death in their place. This way the balance of life and death isn't techincally broken. Think of Arcanism similar to Fire Magic with its different color variations. Each have different properties but are still based off an original source. Arcanism is simple magic manipulation but with properties unachievable by other magic. This is the run down, I will make each spell very detailed. I just thought I should shorten it for you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) What is Gold Experience?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Lightning God Hi Perchan, with your permission, can my character Chesed use Lightning God Magic. ComicMaster619 (talk) 12:29, May 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Lightning God Slayer Yes, slayer. ComicMaster619 (talk) 12:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ideas I would like to pitch an idea for a classification/race-ish of Mage, known as an Avatar of Magic. They are a type of Mage who are frighteningly powerful from the moment they are born, and are regarded as a Forbidden Mage due to such. They have an extreme, almost godly affinity to any type of Magic and eventually develop to manipulate Eternano itself in many, many ways for offensive, defensive and even supportive techniques. There is only one Avatar of Magic born every 5000 years, however the cycle can be broken if the existing Avatar were to become immortal. They have a type of Magic that is exclusive to them, named 'Infinitum' due to its nigh-infinite potential; it basically makes the Avatar the embodiment of Magic itself, giving them the ability to almost-instantly learn any and all types of Magic, as well as enhance their affinity to and their ability to control Eternano. However, in order to learn the Magics, they have to witness them in use; analysing their properties, Eternano usage, speed, general power, etc., all of which happens in a matter of seconds. An example of Infinitum would be "merging" with space itself, to be able to send yourself anywhere you can imagine, or controlling the space as if it actually were part of your body. Another would be using a similar method to warp an area of the environment by absorbing it into another dimension, or even absorb a person, which would leave an empty, open void; a fracture in space-time that lasts for only a few minutes, but the practitioner of Infinitum can manipulate to their will such as transporting themselves or others, and even retaining eternal youth by absorbing the Eternano of any Mage who ends up sucked into it within the short time period of its activity, which proceeds to send them back to a random location afterwards (Btw the void alternates between looking completely normal, and a warping effect, giving approaching people a warning sign). Also, Infinitum is capable of replicating all the Magic and Knowledge of a sentient target through this absorption of Eternano mentioned above, as it essentially links the user and the target for the process entirely. Infinitum comes with a cost; accessing it requires the Avatar to enter their true form via an ancient ritual. However, entering said form gradually increases the risk of falling into a death-coma while using it. Also, after leaving their true form, the Avatar is knocked unconscious/immobile for a day, and are unable to use their other Magic for at least a week due to the amount of power required by Infinitum and accessing their true form. It should also be noted that the user can only access their True Form once per month (on a day/night of a full moon, maybe?). Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 15:02, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Updated~ Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 17:14, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Lightning Devil Slayer Quick question, are all Devil Slayer Elements pink in colour? Besides that, I'd like to make a Red Lightning Devil Slayer magic though I'm happy with making a normal lightning devil slayer page if it has to be pink in colour. And I also take in mind that there is also another Lightning Devil Slayer page so I'll put my name on the article name once I create it. By the way, the slayer can consume most types of lightning, the user is not restricted to Red Lightning (if it doesn't have to be pink in colour) [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 19:59, May 11, 2016 (UTC) New Lost Magic Hey Per just wanted permission to create a new lost magic. I'm still trying to decide upon the name, I had a good one and forget cause I was exhausted, but it will be in essence the "ultimate" spatial magic. It will allow its user to create and delete space allowing for a form of teleportation, as well as being unhindered by other forms of magic similar to it, such as being able to allow themselves into pocket dimensions, or even spaces that are classified as being "conceptual". in a nutshell it would allow for the manipulation, creation and deletion of space as a whole, but these abilities are not well suited to offense, but can still be used as such but with severe limitations, being mostly relegated to defensive and supporting role. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Can I create a Lost Magic called Paranormal Magic? It is a form of Lost Magic that gives the user the ablity ability to absolute control and alter any pre-existing supernatural effect. This allows them to bring under control and alter any ability or magic that their opponent is using and use it for their own benefit. They can even negate immunties or weaken an individual with supernatural physical abilities. Obviously, if an opponent does not use or have any abilities/magic then it would make this magic useless. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:40, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Well that's just on ability. They can take control of any ability an opponent uses. For example, if someone creates fire they can bring the fire under their control and use it against the user. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking that this could be the magic that obliterated the powerful magic of ancient times, turning them into Lost Magic (as you can see the first users of this magic were very competent XD). It was created by a group of wise sages from their concern with the growing population of powerful mages. In other words, the weaker the magic/ability is, the harder it is to control. Would that be a good weakness? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Paranormal Magic "Paranormal Magic is a form of Caster Magic and Lost Magic. This magic was created by a group of wise sages from their concern with the growing population of very powerful mages. In order to control these powerful beings, they created the magic: Paranormal Magic. A magic that revolves around using one's magic power to control, manipulate, and alter the supernatural. It is believed that it is this very magic that obliterated the powerful magic of ancient times from the history books by killing its users, transforming the magic they got rid of into Lost Magic. A user of this magic is able to subconsciously draws in various properties of the surrounding area into their body. These properties react to the user's unique physiology by transcending itself before being merged together to create supernatural particles. When the magic is not being used, the particles are stored in the body, resulting in a dramatic increase in the practitioner's durability, stamina, and endurance. To use this magic, the user is able to release their magic power from any part of their body. On the way out of the body, the particles cling to the magic power in order to transform it into supernatural energy while the user's durability decreases slightly. This energy is able to be released in several forms aside from just energy. It can take on the form of a solid, liquid, or a gas. Because of its nature, supernatural energy doesn't have much offensive power nor is it particularly good for defense. Its true capabilities are shown when it comes into contact with a supernatural effect. With the help of supernatural energy, practitioners are able to have absolute control, alteration, and manipulation of any supernatural phenomena. This allows them to perform a large variety of feats. For example: taking control of an opponent's spell to use for their own benefit, negation, transmutation, enhancement, creating abilities within allies, etc. This magic even gives the user the ability to control an alter non-magic-based supernatural phenomena like pyrokinesis or Curses. Although this can very draining so it is usually not a good idea. While useful, this magic does have a lot of weaknesses. The first one being that a practitioner cannot affect an opponent's physical prowess, even if it is supernatural. This makes them vulnerable if the opponent doesn't use their abilities and sticks to ordinary combat since there will be nothing for the practitioner to control. This is especially true since, while it increases a user's durability, endurance, and stamina, it prevents other physical traits from reaching supernatural levels without the use of this magic. These weaknesses makes users nearly helpless when they are fighting enemies like Gyūki Hoori. Lastly, the supernatural properties prevent the user from learning other forms of magic, decreasing the chance they have against a fighter like Gyūki even further." Is this good? I basically made them very very weak to martial artists and weapon users. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Oops I would like to start off by apologizing. In my late night wiking I blanked on remembering to ask permission to create a race. I'm so very sorry and I promise I did not intend to do so, but I was caught up in planning. Second, I would like to now ask permission to continue creating the Fae Folk . I'm basing them off legends from where I'm from and going by the shifter race instead of the umbrella term. They aren't faeries and though they're humanoids, they're not human obviously. They have a unique respiratory system, can shift between small and larger forms, and have higher rates of regeneration. I will also be basing them off the creatures from Epic, The Borrowers, and possibly sprites as well as the Fae from a book series that I currently cannot remember the name of. Thank you for your time, and once again I'm truly sorry CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 04:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I just made 11 paragraphs for one magic on a character. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I sane? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 10:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Well Per, my lost magic will have the basic large consumption of magical power, especially when it comes to certain spells. There will be a limited number of spells, along with the magic's limited offensive capabilities — there will be a few but now many. The greatest of the weaknesses that I though of was that the magic would automatically replenish, at least in certain locations, a piece of space that has been deleted to keep it from collapsing in on itself; for example, the user deletes space for a certain distance space would start to collapse so the magic has a built in fail safe that fixes that effect but doing so causes a considerable drain on the user depending upon the distance that is traveled. I really haven't given that much though to its weaknesses yet, but anything new that comes to me will worked in to it.--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 19:34, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Per! I was wondering, if I could make a Take Over style? This take over style would form around "taking over" trees and plants, as well as other nature relating beings. I was thinking I could name it Take Over: Gaia's Gift, or simply Nature Soul. Tsundere 22:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) hey Per im just wondering do we need permission to make a Forbidden Magic? or is it just Lost and Black Arts that we need to ask to make? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:15, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ok so Chaos Magic (Ripcordkill345) I kinda put that in this magic without knowing that but can this be a Forbidden Magic? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 14:10, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Hi Perchan, I was wondering if my character Santiago be a practitioner of Dragon Slayer Magic. P.S: Is it true that Vincent literaly beat the crap out of the winner in the Dragon Slayer Royal, taking the tittle, and then leaving? Cause that sounds pretty cool, a dick move, but really badass if he's strong enough to get away with it. I honstly want to see this guy in action. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:17, May 14, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Light Dragon Slayer I want to use light dragon slayer. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:36, May 15, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 A) hey perchan. B) i want to talk about my guild spell for Red Fate Guild. It is called Gene Change Magic. C) how are you? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:52, May 15, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Red Lightning Perge About the merge Per. The thing is my version run off the users anger similar to Red Bolt used by Northstar1012. So if we cna figure out how to do that i'd be happy. Yaminogaijin (talk) 13:32, May 15, 2016 (UTC) A) my bad. B) Gene Change Magic- this magic allows the user to take the DNA of an animal or other creatures, use the magical power of the user and stops the flow as it forms around the hand. Then, the user's hands mutates into needles for the sole purpose of injection into the target's body. If the DNA is a Wyvern, then the subject will be given the power and Abilities of a wyvern. It can use other blood types to use. Once the magic had the blood copied, it will take a form of that blood and registered it. For example, once it registered Wyvern Blood, it will be called Wyvern Gene Form. It works for other types too. It is a simple injection with the combination of magic and science. C) the downside is that the user must have a blood sample of the subject for the magic to work and alot of focus. Distraction and being attacked can break the magic apart. D) this is the guild spell for Red Fate Guild. E) what do you think? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 17:06, May 15, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Magic Request Yo, I would like to make a magic that allows the user to create blades similar to a molding magic with a variety of effects like, lightning sword, water blade, a sword that makes wounds unclottable, etc. I think it's been done before, but I'm going to make my version anyways. I was thinking that it probably would be considered a lost magic and a molding magic with the name (if worst comes to worst and I'm stupidly uncreative Sword-Make). Let me know your thoughts. EDIT: Blade Manifestation is the name. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) RE: DSR Thing Nah, it's all good, lol. I'm not even mad. Honestly, it's a relief to not be apart of it anymore. It's nothing personal, I have nothing really against the tournament (even with all the complaining I did). I just don't see myself needing to be apart of it any longer, especially because I'm not having much fun with any of it. I think thus far you guys have done a much better job than what the last Royale turned out to be, so best of luck to you guys with it. Also, thanks for always checking up on me like this, lol, I really do appreciate it. But again, I'm not mad, I just can't see myself enjoying it like I did the last time around. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:49, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Can a user of Full Contact Magic use raw magic power instead of the normal types? Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:45, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey can I tried to get Highestbounty's permission, but I have t gotten a response in a few weeks, so I came to you. Can I use All Delete or should I wait? That was me sorry ^^^^ Marsbar1 (talk) 02:33, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Marsbar1Marsbar1 (talk) 02:33, May 17, 2016 (UTC) okay I'll do that. and I'm creating the dragon slayer magic, but should I put both on one page, or make two separate pages for them? Marsbar1 (talk) 02:39, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Marsbar1Marsbar1 (talk) 02:39, May 17, 2016 (UTC) okay. I'm naming the separate ones, solar flame dragon slayer magic, and black winter dragon slaying magic. how should I title the page? (sorry if I sound needy I just want it to meet criteria) Marsbar1 (talk) 02:43, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Marsbar1Marsbar1 (talk) 02:43, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh. Well that was I thought that was what the magic was, which was why I asked for perimission to use it. Could you help me create a magic revolving around that? I was thinking something like this: "__ Magic is ___ primary form of combat. When she first learned it, she was able to reach a high level of skill in only a year and a half of training. This magic revolves around the control over magic power. She is able to use her magic power for a lot of different ways such as creating barriers of magic power, restraining targets, altering the state of matter of her magic power, adjusting the temperature of her magic power, performing a wide variety of attacks, increasing her physical traits, or even for telekinesis by taking control of the ambient ethernano. Her control of magic power isn't limited to only her own, but the magic power of others. This is shown by how she is able to negate some spells or temporarily disable the opponent’s ability to use magic. A unique aspect this magic is that the more strain her body is under, the more powerful it becomes, making long fights very favorable for ___. Even though ___ is very skilled, the fact that she is still a child limits her use of ____. It limits her use in a way that prevents her from using no more than four spells every minute." Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:18, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Without the element? And I would be able to do stuff like that? Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:47, May 17, 2016 (UTC) okay so if I were to put, let's just say "Solar Flame/Black Winter Dragon Slaying Magic" would that be too lengthy? Marsbar1 (talk) 10:03, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Marsbar1Marsbar1 (talk) 10:03, May 17, 2016 (UTC) From what you can see, does this break any of rules of Full Contact Magic? Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:50, May 17, 2016 (UTC) So I guess if I want to include that I should make it something different? Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:24, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorcery, have you seen this? 20:48:55 Tue Alright, so it's just an overblown play into the semantics game. Noted. 20:55:35 Tue Uhhh.... Per, I have a question concerning Jack Titus. You said that he's part of the Allies of Justice group, but at the same time he was the Gemini Symbiote going by the Symbiote Soul Armours page you have. Also, on Kirika's page, it states that she killed the Gemini Symbiote. Does that mean that Jack was part of the Zodiac Knights without Tsuruko's awareness? And does he eventually die at the hands of Kirika some time later? All this just interests me is all :3 Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC) oh yeah duh I knew that XD I'm stupid. I think it would be easier to make a page for each slaying magic, and then relate the two in each description Marsbar1 (talk) 01:28, May 18, 2016 (UTC)Marsbar1Marsbar1 (talk) 01:28, May 18, 2016 (UTC) New Race Hi Perchan, I want to create a new race known as "Monster." They are a race of creatures completely opposite from humans and more vicious and dangerous than demons. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:32, May 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hello! I would like your permission in creating a spell for a wind user. It is one that siphons magic from his opponents. It is a point blank attack that works my having the user land a hit on his opponent leaving a decent sized magic circle. From said magic circle the one who got hit gets their magic slowly sucked away and given to the one using the spell. For every two hits the siphoning gets stronger and stronger. Meaning as the more hits are landed, the more magic is stolen over time. The user of the spell in no ways recovers health or stamina, but they do give their own magic attacks a boost. The user of the spell can continue his assualt until his opponent passes out from the lack of magic or he could also send a projectile with the accumulated magic. The weaknesses would of course be that the user can't steal much without landing hits. If a hit isn't landed on the magic circle in a certain amount of time then the spell is cancelled out. If the user passes out then the spell is cancelled out. Please and thank you --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 03:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Aura Magic "Aura Magic is a form of Caster Magic that serves as Morgana's primary form of magic. This magic allows her to transform her magic power into a physical representation of her will by using her soul to push the desired amount of magic power from her body before controlling it with her mind. The portion of magic power that is released is affected by her soul and acts according to her inner wishes, causing it to be come a lot stronger, versatile, and easier to control. The new energy brought fourth by this transformation is known simply as aura. Morgana's incredible skill with this magic allows her to perform a large variety of tasks. She is able to emit and control aura to perform to perform offensive maneuvers, whether it be for long range attacks or short range. She is able to use it defensively as well, molding into barriers or using it to reflect some attacks. The many number of offensive and defensive options she has with aura comes from her ability to alter it many ways such as its state of matter or its temperature. Unlike basic magic power manipulation, Morgana can use aura to bring the magic power of her opponents under her control to perform a limited number of tasks. This is shown by her ability to negate weak spells or use aura to temporarily disable an opponent's ability to use magic. What makes this magic especially different is that while other forms of magic grow weaker as its user does, the spells of this magic grow stronger the more harm Morgana endures. It does this by reacting to her will to win, which increases as she becomes more desperate. This is just one example of how Morgana's will can shape this magic. One other example is the fact that this magic becomes easier to use as Morgana calms down. While Morgana has a high degree of mastery for a child, even she has not full mastered Aura Magic. It is because of this lack of mastery that she can only perform six spells every minute because of the strain this magic puts on her body." I just made this and wanted to give it to the character as a replacement for Full Contact Magic. Is this ok? Is there anything I should add or delete to make it more interesting? Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:24, May 18, 2016 (UTC) So would it be ok for a wind user to have some airspace spells? Though i dont really wish to give him more than one?--Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 21:08, May 18, 2016 (UTC) So there isn't anything I should add? Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:13, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Haha very true. Thank you. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 21:13, May 18, 2016 (UTC) What happened to your Aura Magic? Did it suffer the same fate as Kirin Cleanser Magic? Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:52, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Monster The race known as''' "Monster"' race consist of many types of creatures who's appearance and physical traits do not fall under the normal catagory of normal creatures in Earth Land, possessing qualitites that horrificaly differentiate them from the other races (humans, Etherious, etc.). Each monster is able to induce a transformation inside their body that is able to heighten their already monstrous appearance and grants them even greater power. They are much more durable than humans and other races and much more vicious/ferocious than Etherious and beasts. An example of what a monster would be would be my character Yoroi (who I havent given a race yet), possessing an appearance and qaulitites that do not belong to any other known creatures in the world. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:32, May 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 One last thing. On NF, I created a species of children who are living forms of chakra like Tailed Beast. They are exactly tailed beast, but instead they are human-like instead of monstrous. I want to create a character kind of like that. Is this an ok way to describe the mutation: Morgana's physiology is drastically different from that of a normal human mage. What makes her different is that she was born without a magic container and a second origin. So instead, the magic power that her soul was creating before Morgana was born was being used to create Morgana's body. This means that Morgana's body is composed purely of magic power. In other words, Morgana is magic power giving a living form. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:44, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Ooooooohhhhh~! Thanks for the update :P 'Super Kami Guru' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:47, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Mind if I use your Junction for a character or is it Author-Exclusive use? 'Super Kami Guru' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 06:01, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :P 'Super Kami Guru''' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 06:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) hey per i would like to make my very first lost magic im going to call Conjuring Magic (I know i made a magic called that already but im gonna change that soon) so ince this is my first lost magic im not sure what else im supposed to put down other then its description so im sorry if i leave anything out. So this magic allows the user to release their magic energy and shape it into any creature or item. The power and strength of these living creatures rely soly on how powerful the users magic power is. Furthermore the user can create a giant size creature (For example the Susanoo) but the user would have to be a master at this magic and the bigger the conjuring creature is the more magic energy is used to form it, its strength does rely on its size but its power and how difficult it'll be to beat it relys on the users magic power. Thats about all i got so far hope this is good enough Ripcordkill345 (talk) 19:37, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi Per. Two things. First, since Morgana is magic power given a living form. Can I say on her page that she has potential to use Arcane Mode? It would make sense that an older version of her would possess such a magic or something like it. The second thing I want to ask is if she could be a novice Fa Jin user. She was taught by a researcher named Thoth (so I guess I am kind of asking for permission for him to use it as well) and is currently still an apprentice. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Per, would you mind if I made a Celestial GS and DS Magic? The user has the element of spacial matter and overall celestial energy; it is pretty powerful, but comes at the cost of not being able to "eat" their element during the day time. Tsundere 23:47, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, I suppose I meant like cosmic energy. I mean, I would consider cosmic energy to be an element, because it is sort've like a dark and light thing. Tsundere 00:08, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Could I give Burning Heart and Etherburst to her father, Thoth as well please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:40, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Surface Fight? I was wondering if it was possible for Prometheus to fight Phobos above ground. Would that be alright? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:09, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay -w- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC)